


Six Months

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Swearing, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer Iwa gets sent to Norway for 6 months and Oikawa's a sad lonely boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

Six months without the warm feeling of someone else curled up in a king sized bed, slightly cramped for two adult men. Six months without the nostalgic scent of a childhood friend, a lover. Six months have passed since Iwaizumi was sent on a business related trip to Norway, visiting the fjords for six months' worth of photos and information.

Though originally it was only supposed to be for one month, the company’s office in Norway seemed to have been lacking in members in which Iwaizumi was personally recommended to be of aid for five more months. This which of course was to Oikawa’s displeasure, but he was willing to endure the wait. 

As much as he’d love for Iwaizumi to listen to his selfish pleads of _”please stay”_ , he knew that he’d only be holding him back from his avocation. He’s well aware of how much Iwaizumi enjoys spending his time documenting objects that catch the eyes. Oikawa loved looking at the photographs he took, they were beautiful enough to send goosebumps down his spine. 

But as for today, it’s a little different, and for two reasons. Oikawa awakens at exactly 8:09am, leaps out of bed and runs towards a calendar hung onto the door. _It’s our anniversary_ he says to himself. Leaping back onto his bed the boy frantically searches for his phone, eventually finding it and re-reading the same text over and over again for the next few minutes. He runs out of his room, takes a quick shower, puts on quite an attractive attire, and immediately runs to the kitchen, nearly tripping at how quickly he dashed through the staircase.

He opens the fridge, fries a delicious sunny-side up egg, and lays it onto a slice of toast. He stares at the dish, trying to get himself to calm down for a bit. He’s excited. He’s thrilled. He hasn’t felt this in so long since the thrill that came onto him back in high school before every volleyball match. He slumps his head back and stares at the ceiling, observing every little crack and stain, trying to calm down his jittery feet and his wide smile.

He finishes his breakfast and grabs his keys, grabs his phone. He puts on an earbud, listens to one of his favourite old love songs, and glances once more at the text. _I’m coming home_ he reads with a wide smile from ear to ear. The drive was long. It only reminded him of how long he’d been waiting for today to come. Realising that tears began to form in his eyes, he turned on the radio and expected some pop top hit of the year to come playing, but boy was he wrong.

Instead, a song of what seems to be a cover of one of the most famous hits of 1961. It was a cover of “Can’t Help Falling in Love”. Oikawa thinks to himself, what exactly had he done to have been cursed with such a painful song to play at this very moment? Why now of all times? Why where eyes clouded with tears are the worst things to possibly have in this situation?

Oikawa grips onto the steering wheel and keeps his eyes on the road. “What a goddamn great song to have stuck in my head as I frantically stress over how to approach my cute ass boyfriend in the airport after 6 fucking months.” he angrily yells, of course only audible to himself and the interior of his car. He then spends the entire drive to the airport scream-singing whilst simultaneously crying to the lineup of 90’s love songs and complaining about the heavy traffic up ahead.

Worn out from all the aggressive screaming, crying, and driving, he finally arrived at the airport, though looking a little less dapper as he did prior. After taking a moment to stand by the entrance and collect himself, he finally managed to calmly walk towards the designated waiting area. Sure, he was pretty calm walking to the area but the second he took a seat, he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking in excitement, his entire body squirming in his seat. He knew he must’ve looked like quite disturbing right now but all that didn’t really matter since he knew that in mere minutes, he’d finally be able to see _him_ again.

He gripped his hands onto his seat, pulled out his phone and took a deep breath. He was ready for this, he was prepared. Or at the very least, he was trying to be. He tried to calm himself down by plugging in his earphones and listening to _that_. The same song that’s been stuck in his head since the drive earlier. Although the song made his longing a little more severe, it also relaxed him in the sense that it gave him a tendency to reminisce about the previous months where he and Iwaizumi lived together after college.

Luckily, the song did it’s job, or at least it almost did. Not until he glances at his phone and finds a message reading _”I’m right here.”_. His head spikes up, tears in his eyes as he sees a familiar figure.

_He’s only a few feet away._

_He’s so close._

“Oikawa.” the boy’s heart jumps at the sound of his name. “What are you doing there?” Iwaizumi says with a grin, more of a smirk really. Oikawa falls to his knees, knocking his phone to the ground.“You..You’re an idiot, Hajime.” his voice begins to shake, his feet begin to tremble. All the pent up feelings, all the longing, the loneliness, the feeling of just, just _wanting_ were finally all set into a loose uncontrollable frenzy of emotions all turned into this huge ball of mess which right now could only be described as Oikawa. 

Happiness, sadness, confusion, all jumbled up into a giant heaping clutter of a mess, all thanks to finally meeting someone that could only be felt through dreams for the past 6 months.

“You sure are quite mess, Shittykawa.” he says as his own eyes starting to tear at the sight. “I missed you, Hajime you little shit! You meanie, you idiot, _I fucking love you!"_ the boy says, barely even able to function. Despite his weak, nearly powerless legs, he musters up all the strength to push himself upward, and just _run._ Mind completely blank, filled only with the word _run, run, run._ Run so quickly, run faster than you legs can carry, just run until you reach his arms and leaps into his embrace. It was all that was on his mind in that one moment.

“I fucking love you too, stupid.” Iwaizumi said as he lay his lips onto Oikawa’s forehead, in the most incredibly gentle manner that he’s ever done. “Happy anniversary, idiot. _Jeg had savnet deg."_ Oikawa let out a chuckle in return, tears still trickling down his cheek, “What’s that mean?”.

After that moment of tears, joy, relief, and incomprehensible happiness, they went for a long long drive together, just to be able to cherish the little things. After all, today was special, and they both knew that they had to make up for the past six months, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (I didnt get to edit this so please do comment any mistakes if you notice any!)
> 
> edit: I barely remember writing this. I was actually a bit drunk and made this on a whim, so thanks for reading my drunk babbling


End file.
